Gallifreyan Twins
by DoctorDonna99
Summary: Anna and Izzy aren't your typical normal twins that you come across, they're not even from Earth. But from another Galaxy in fact. Read how adapt to the life of travelling and keeping Earth safe. I suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday. A boring Thursday, nothing to do and no one to speak to.

That's not the case for these young twins who are about to have a big shock dropped upon them, let's start from the beginning.

Anna and Izzy were twins, best friends and got on everyone's nerves. Anna and Izzy were special, they were of high intelligence and knew a lot about galaxies but little did they know they weren't from Earth's galaxy.

Anna's P.O.V

It was school time again and Izzy and I were already at school, but Izzy was getting teased again about being and I quote 'a freak' It was exams day and neither me or Izzy were worried about them. We knew our foster parents would be happy if we passed all our exams but I was more focused on finding our father, our real father. It was time to start our exams, which I knew for a fact we would pass our exams.

Izzy's P.O.V

It was end of exams and my head was pounding with all the information that was put in it, I met up with my awesome twin and set off to our foster home. We were about to enter the house when we saw a tall dark haired man with a brown trench coat where I vaguely remember seeing before. He looked at us with love and care. I turned to my twin who also looked confused. Just then our foster parents opened the door and just sighed and said "I knew this day would come, come inside all of you" We stepped inside looking very confused.


	2. The Return of the Father

It was turning out to be a very weird day, Izzy and Anna's foster parents have just let in a strange man into the house and they have no idea what is going on.

Anna's P.O.V

Why did our foster parents just let in this strange man? Who is he? The strange man starting speaking "I need to tell your foster daughters the truth, could you please wait in another room please while I tell them?" Our foster parents just nodded and headed out the room. He motioned for us to sit down but we didn't, Izzy was the first to break the silence "What is this story then?" The man just replied "Ah well, it's quite a long story so you better sit down" We sat down and waited for him to begin.

"Here goes, it was quite a long time ago but you weren't born on Earth but on my home planet. Gallifrey. But there was a war going on and I couldn't let you stay and die so I took you to Earth so you wouldn't get hurt. I wouldn't let any Time Lady get hurt. I tried to save your mother but it was too late and I had to time lock the war with me the sole survivor of the Time Lords. I tried to find you but couldn't until now, I'm your father. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. My name is the Doctor but I hope you will call me father or dad in time" The Doctor looked down at the floor not wanting to see his daughters reaction. Anna spoke first "You're really our real father right? Not some joke" The Doctor looked shocked "No its not a joke I am really your father Ooof" Anna flew her self at her father in a hug. The Doctor smiled and looked at Izzy who said "So I'm different from the others, I'm not from this world." the Doctor nodded and said " There's one more Time Lord on this planet, I couldn't save his parents either. I think his name is Samuel" Izzy gasped and said "Samuel's my boyfriend, he lives across the road, I need to talk to him. Does he know?" The Doctor nodded as Izzy ran out of the door to come back several minutes later with Samuel.

Izzy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, I have a dad. A really living father. I still couldn't believe Samuel didn't tell me. "Samuel why didn't you tell me, we could of found my father together!" Samuel shook his head and said quietly "I didn't want you to get hurt if we didn't find him". My father watched this scene with great love and care and spoke up "I am here now Izzy, I have a question. Would you like to travel with me? All of you, the last of the Time Lords" My sister, me and Samuel all shouted yes at the same time. My father laughed and suddenly I felt I belonged


	3. Exams and Old Enemies

Doctor's P.O.V

"Hold on kids, from what I hear you still need to finish your exams!" I heard a long string of groans followed by a "But why! Why cant be go straight away!" I sighed and said "because Anna I want you all to pass your exams, I will still be here when you get back. Now come on tell about your childhood I want to hear all about it!" His kids sat down and told them about their childhood with Samuel chipping in time from time. I didn't realise how late it was until Russell and Julie came in with dinner and then said they had to go to bed.

Anna's P.O.V

I ate dinner with my family, Izzy kissed Samuel goodbye and then we had to go to bed. I set our alarm for 7 and went to sleep and dreamt of the adventures I would have with my family. I woke up at 7 sharp and woke Izzy up but she groaned and said "Go away! it's too early! I was having a very nice dream!" I just grinned and sprinted down the stairs with Izzy behind me. "Dad!" We found our dad sleeping on the sofa half off, Izzy went and found a blanket and put it over our dad. We found a note and breakfast in the kitchen, the note read "Go with your father when the time is right, remember we love you both and will always love you. But you need your real father with you" We ate breakfast and left a note for our dad and headed out for school.

Izzy's P.O.V

School. The worst thing created in the universes. I walked hand in hand with Samuel into school, where I saw the worst people in existence. I let go of Samuel's hand and went into a different exam room to Samuel and Anna. Well my exams are over and I have my results all A stars. I was pushed against the wall and punched twice in the face and twice in the stomach then once more in the face, they stopped and said "we said we would get you freak!" They were about to punch me again when I saw the faces of my twin and Samuel pulling the bullies off me and shouting at them. We walked home and got into the house when father saw us and stood in shock and surprise to see blood dripping down my face he asked "What happened?" "my bully she's the daughter of the Master, she knows who I am and started punching me. Father is the man you mentioned coming after you again?" but my father shook his head and said "No he's not going to hurt you or any of my family! Ever, now come let's get you cleaned up. Samuel can you get some ice and hold it to Izzy's nose while me and Anna will clean up the blood"


End file.
